


serenade of straight heart

by Lapiislasagna



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Jamdori AU, Strawberry Jam, lisa jam lisa jam lisa jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapiislasagna/pseuds/Lapiislasagna
Summary: lisa jam lisa jam lisa jam (I'm sorry)





	serenade of straight heart

It was a cool winter evening, the stars shone bright in the sky, full of hope and wonder. Lisa and Chisato were under that starry sky, walking home together after school. Both were incredibly aware of each other's presences, and so they kept a comfortable distance between them.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, their crushes were mutual. It was the one thing that was always talked around, and so they stayed friends. 

There was always an odd feeling between them because of it, like they knew what they had to say, but never did. Chisato was tired of it. She stopped.

Lisa looked back at Chisato, who's eyes were trained on the ground.

“Hey, what's up? Why'd you just stop?” Lisa’s words were filled with worry. Chisato looked up.

“We should talk, Lisa-san.” Chisato was shaking slightly, partly from the cold and partly from the nerves.

“Oh… What do you wanna talk about?” Lisa’s hands we're also shaking, from nerves alone.

“We've been talking around this. A lot, Lisa, and I'm just tired of waiting.” Chisato took a deep breath.

“I like you, Lisa. I like you a lot.” Chisato began, “At first I tried to convince myself otherwise, to be honest, but I really am in love with you.” Chisato was shaking more now, and could feel a pit in her stomach, usually she was quite confident in being blunt. She wasn't now.

Lisa was stood in stunned silence; She had never thought that Chisato would reciprocate her feelings, much less confess. She took a step forward, and took Chisato's hands in her own. Lisa cupped Chisato's face with her hand, and smiled.

“I...I love you too,” Lisa pulled Chisato just a  _ little _ closer “You mean so much to me. I'm so glad I met you.” Lisa pressed her forehead to Chisato’s, who smiled warmly at the gesture.

  
  


“Me too.” Chisato finally closed the small distance between them and pulled Lisa into a kiss. It was a warm, gentle kiss; Lisa could feel all the love that was poured into it, and kissed back.

Once they broke the kiss, they stood holding each other's hands for a fleeting moment before Lisa looked up, and saw the darkening sky. 

“It's getting late… I should head home… you should, too” Lisa turned her gaze back to Chisato.

“Yes… We shouldn't stay out too late, our parents might get worried.” Chisato gave a small chuckle that sent Lisa’s heart spinning.

Lisa gave Chisato a small kiss on the forehead, then began to walk in the direction of her home.

She turned around and waved to Chisato, who smiled and waved back.

Then her vision went dark.

A car, skidding on ice, going just a  _ little  _ too fast at just the wrong angle. It was a nasty impact, the car flew directly into Lisa’s side. It made such a horrible sound, tires screeching, bodies slamming, ice crunching.

Chisato’s chest tightened, her lungs took a second to begin working. She rushed over to Lisa, who was halfway across the pavement, covered in glass and metal and blood. The car spun off just a few feet away, smoking.

“L-Lisa?! Lisa! Can you hear me a-are you alright, I-” 

“I..t's ...okay...I'm...oka...y” Lisa's voice was hoarse. She weakly lifted a bloodied hand to wipe away the tears streaming down Chisato's cheeks.

An adult came up, and placed a hand on Chisato's shoulder, she looked up and saw the woman on the phone, presumably to get an ambulance for both Lisa and the driver. Chisato gave a small nod, which the woman returned then went back to the phone.

“Chisato….” Lisa, despite not being able to feel most of her body, smiled.

“Shh...save your energy...please…” Chisato didn't want to lose her. Not now. Not like this. She kept telling herself over and over that it was going to be okay. Lisa would be okay. She'll get through this. Chisato took Lisas hand, and squeezed it. Lisa gave a weak squeeze back.

Lisa’s head felt heavy, it was getting harder to keep her eyes open. Chisato's tear-stained face was getting more blurry. She winced a little, the numbness settling and the pain kicking in. She could hear the sirens now. She'd be okay soon, right? She...wasn't going to die...right _ ?  _

“Chisato,” Lisa’s breathing was getting more irregular by the second “I love you so much.”

Chisato was trying not to let her emotions overwhelm her, but it was hard. 

“I love you too. I always will.” Chisato squeezed Lisa’s hand again.

She didn't get one back.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally in comic sans, it was much funnier....
> 
> 🤡clang🤡


End file.
